Un Amor Sin Fin
by ranmaxakanee
Summary: SPANISH VERSION OF "UNTIL THE END OF TIME". Version en Espanol de "Until the End of Time". Ranma Y Akane tienen una oportunidad de declararse su amor uno al otro. WAFF y traducida por Jiggly 33. Ranma/Akane. Clasificada T por vocabulario.
1. Detesto el Dia de San Valentin: Ranma

_**A/N:**__ Okay, primero. __**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY**__. Perdonenme por tardarme tanto en poner esta historia, eso me pasa por huevona . Ya se va a acabar el verano y todavia no hago mi mendiga tarea , y aparte estoy super enputada con Rumiko Takahashi por el final mas horroroso que le puso a InuYasha. De por si que el de Ranma estuvo horrible y que se me hace que el de InuYasha peor --". Pero bueno, aqui esta la historia "Until the end of time" en Espanol, quite el primer capitulo y lo cambie por este queme gusta mas :D. Este y todos los caputulos de esta historia fueron traducidos por Jiggly33. Por favor lean sus historias! Estan buenisimas :D. Gracias Jiggly por traducir esta historia._

_Ah y Ranma y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Un Amor Sin Fin  
**

**(Until the end of time)**

Lorerom1218

**Traduccion:** Jiggly

**Capítulo 1: Odio San Valentín (Ranma)**

San Valentín

Aborrezco el maldito San Valentín.

¿Quieres saber por qué?

Por que cada año, no puedo decirle a la única chica que amo que... bueno... que la amo, porque cada año, en los últimos tres años, San Valentín ha sido siempre igual. Existen cuatro cosas que siempre pasan y que me acaban arruinando el día. Empieza bien, casi perfecto. Caminamos juntos a la escuela, yo camino en la barda, ella en la calle. Ella me mira y yo le sonrío. Luego, ella me sonríe con esa dulce sonrisa que me vuelve loco. Entonces salto de la barda, con la intención de decirle lo que siento. Quiero besarla, quiero abrazarla, quiero amarla...

"Akane..." digo su nombre con una tonta sonrisa en mis labios y justo cuando voy a actuar, escucho una campana.

_Una maldita campana._

Shampoo salta de su bicicleta y se me pega como si yo fuera alguna especie de magneto.

"¡Ranma! ¡Hoy San Valentín! ¡Llevar a Shampoo a cita especial! ¿sí?"

Gracias pero no gracias.

Mientras grito tratando de zafarme de su abrazo de oso, Akane me patea, me golpea y acaba pisándome. Luego continúa caminando hacia la escuela.

**Esa es una.**

Cuando Shampoo por fin me suelta, corro hacia la Escuela Furinkan, porque ahora ya voy tarde. Mientras corro, una anciana que está regando las plantas me moja con agua fría. Esa es mi suerte. Lo ignoro y sigo corriendo. Después de todo, ya estoy muy acostumbrado a transformarme en chica. Finalmente llego a la escuela, a salvo y a tiempo...

... o eso pensé.

"¡Ah! ¡La chica del cabello rojo!" Kuno grita con los brazos abiertos. Sólo lo ignoro y brinco sobre su cara. Murmura algo sobre amarme hasta el final de los tiempos, pero a nadie le importa lo que Kuno tenga que decir.

**Van dos.**

Sigo corriendo, rezando a todos los dioses porque nada más pase. Creo que voy a lograrlo...

"¡Ran-chan! ¡Oh querido, pasemos el día juntos! ¡Te haré un Okonomiyaki especial de San Valentín!"

Nunca he sido alguien que niega la comida gratis, pero por Akane haría cualquier cosa. Ella aún no me suelta.

**Van tres.**

Justo cuando voy a irme, de la nada empiezan a volar pétalos de rosa negra y esucho esa risa.

_Esa maldita risa._

"¡Hohohohoho!" Ukyo me suelta y toma su espátula gigante.

"Me da lástima tu poca inteligencia, pero si fueras un poco más lista, te darías cuenta de que Ranma mi amor va a comer mis delicias, ¿cierto querido?" dice Kodachi.

**Y con esa son cuatro.**

"Eh... yo... este..." Por mucho que quiera decirle que se pudra y muera, las palabras no salen de mi boca. Maldita sea cómo odio cuando pasa eso.

"¡Sí claro! ¿Qué veneno planeas poner a tus 'delicias' el día de hoy Kodachi? Métetelo en el cerebro: ¡Ranma se va a comer mi Okonomiyaki!" Ukyo le dice mientras ambas se preparan para pelear.

"¡Shampoo no va a dejar a la estúpida chica de la espátula robarme a mi esposo! ¡Ranma va a comer los ramen de Shampoo!" ¿De dónde rayos salió Shampoo?

Y así, comienzan a pelearse por mí. O por comida... O por mí comiéndose su comida.

¿A quíen rayos le importa?

Están demasiado metidas en su pelea como para notar que yo ya huí, corrí hacia mi clase como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta y voy a girar la perilla, suena el timbre.

Se me hizo tarde.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

No puedo sacarla de mi mente.

Ni siquiera las dos cubetas de agua que tengo que sostener fuera del salón de clase me mantienen distraído. No importa cuanto trate, no puedo sacar a Akane de mi cabeza. Chica estúpida. ¿Quién rayos se cree que es? Enojándose conmigo por algo que ni siquiera es mi culpa. ¿Por qué se enoja tanto? ¿Está celosa de ellas? Bueno... duh. Soy super sexy, quién no lo estaría. Pero en serio, me gustaría que las otras chicas entendieran que Akane es mi prometida. Bueno, al menos la que yo considero como tal.

Cuando Akane me dejó en Jusenkyo, todo cambió. Cada vez que pienso en ello, siento como si mi corazón se quedara sin sangre que latir y se secara. Cuando estaba recostada ahí, fría y sin movimiento entre mis brazos, grité dentro de mi cabeza, repitiendo desesperadamente que si Dios la regresara a mí, haría las cosas bien. Pedí por una segunda oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía, y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento, para casarme con ella porque quiero, y no porque deba hacerlo, para protegerla, para tener hijos con ella, para amarla.

Y así, mi deseo fue concedido. Ella no murió, pero yo no he hecho mi parte.

He tratado. En verdad he tratado, y muy duro, pero parece que cada vez que quiero decirle que la amo algo sale mal.

Claro, se lo dije en Jusenkyo, pero luego lo negué. Me entró el pánico supongo. Digo, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Me tenían vestido en un traje y todo. No. Si Akane y yo nos casábamos, tendría que ser como nosotros quisiéramos.

Estoy tan enamorado que es deprimente. Yo, Ranma Saotome, el gran legendario, he conocido mi peor terror: la debilidad. Akane puede hacer de mí el hombre más fuerte o el más débil sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella tiene el poder de controlarme como si fuera una marioneta, y ella lo sabe. Y trata de aprovecharse de eso también. Trata de intoxicarme con su comida venenosa o me regala bufandas que parecen redes para pescar...

Pero son ese tipo de cosas las que me dejan saber que a ella le importo, y sólo el simple hecho de que yo le importe, aunque sea un poquito, me hace sentir vacío sin ella, hace que me sea imposible vivir sin ella, y también me impide decírselo.

¿Por qué? Rechazo. Claro, a ella le importo. Digo, somos prácticamente mejores amigos de una manera muy extraña, pero en Jusenkyo yo no recuerdo haberla escuchado decir 'Oh Ranma, yo también te amo'. Me habría casado con ella justo en ese momento si lo hubiera dicho, pero no, ella sólo me dijo que me había escuchado.

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos llegado a casar. Digo, ella estaba dispuesta a casarse conmigo, así que eso debía de ser una señal ¿cierto? ¿Qué si realmente me ama? Entonces mi mundo definitivamente giraría a su alrededor. Bueno, de cualquier forma ya lo ha—

"Saotome, entre al salón" El maestro asoma su cabeza por la puerta y me deja entrar.

"Sí señor" le digo mientras me siento en mi escritorio al otro lado del salón, lejos del de Akane.

Ella me mira y se voltea bufando. Diablos, sigue enojada.

"Como todos saben..." El maestro comienza, "Hoy es día de San Valentín, y tendrán una tarea especial. Hoy, el nombre de todos está escrito en un pedazo de papel dentro de este contenedor. Sacarán un papel, y el nombre de la persona que saquen, será al que le describan sus sentimientos por ella o él en una carta. Así que fórmense todos."

Todos en el salón se emocionan mientras hacen una fila. Yo me formo también, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de emocionante esto? ¡Nada! Veo a Hiroshi, Daisuke y algunos otros chicos viendo a Akane, cruzando sus dedos para que les toque su nombre. Los mataría si les toca, así es que no me preocupa. TomO el papel y me cae de golpe.

¿Qué pasa si me toca Ukyo o alguna otra chica? Entonces Akane me odiaría por siempre. Comienzo a sudar como un gordo subido en una caminadora, y mis manos tiemblan mientras desdoblo el papel.

Cierro mis ojos, esperando leer el nombre que me llevará directo a mi muerte. Abro un ojo y leo.

_Tendo, Akane._

Oh diablos.

...

Traductor: Jiggly


	2. Detesto el Dia de San Valentin: Akane

**Un Amor Sin Fin  
**

**(Until the end of time)**

Lorerom1218

**Capítulo 2: Odio San Valentín (Akane)**

San Valentín.

Odio el maldito San Valentín.

¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque cada año, soy tratada como basura, porque cada año, los últimos tres años, San Valentín ha sido igual. El día comienza perfecto, con él caminando en la barda y yo en la calle. Él me sonríe... esa sonrisa que va perfecta con su apuesto rostro. Entonces no puedo evitar sonreírle también. Salta de la barda, ypienso que va a actuar. Eso es, porque si lo hiciera, cambiaría MUCHO mi forma de ser con él. Digo, realmente estoy enamorada del chico, ¿quién no lo estaría? Sólo míralo. Yo soy una chica dulce también, es sólo que mi temperamento... eh... bueno, se sale de control a veces, y él puede no ser la persona más linda del mundo, pero hay algo en él que me hace sentir como nadie más lo ha hecho. Ranma salta de la barda y me envuelve con esos ojos angelicales...

"Akane..." dice mi nombre con esa sonrisa que lo hace ver como el niño más tierno del mundo, y justo cuando va a decirme algo, escucho una campana.

_Esa maldita campana._

"¡Ranma! ¡Hoy San Valentín! ¡Llevar a Shampoo a cita especial! ¿sí?" Shampoo le da un abrazo de oso que me hace enfermar. Su prometido... si, ya quisiera.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Ranma no es más que un doble... triple... no, CUADRUPLE mujeriego al que le fascina tener toda la atención del mundo, especialmente de Shampoo.

_Perra. Zorra. Mujerzuela._

Y el idiota ni siquiera se mueve. Parece que realmente le gusta cuando la 'mujer Amazona' lo abraza así.

_Imbécil._

Merece que lo asesine. Pero al menos esta vez, no soy tan dura con él así es que lo golpeo un poco y continúo en mi camino hacia la escuela. No me importa. Puede estar con Shampoo todo el día si quiere, pero no va a retrasarme en mi educación. Perdedor, jugador, idiota...

"¡Akane Tendo!"

Genial. Justo lo que necesito.

Kuno está ahí parado, con sus brazos abiertos, esperando algún tipo de abrazo que jamás obtendrá.

"¡Ven amor mío! ¡Disfrutemos la belleza de la dulzura que estamos a punto de compartir!" Ese tipo es como una mancha de helado de chocolate. Una vez que la tienes, nunca se quita. Nunca.

Sólo lo golpeo y sale volando. Alguien necesita encerrarlo en algún sitio, pronto. Llego a la escuela a tiempo, por primera vez, ya que Ranma es el que me retrasa siempre. No sé por qué sigo caminando con él a la escuela. Me siento en mi escritorio, y escondo mi rostro entre mis manos. Mientras, escucho a todas esas chicas hablando y riendo sobre sus parejas. Algunas tienen chocolates en sus manos, otras rosas, otras hasta globos, y todo lo que yo obtuve de Ranma hoy fue un dolor de cabeza. Miro hacia la ventana y veo cientos de pétalos de rosa negra volando por doquier.

Escucho esa risa.

Esa maldita risa.

"¡Hohohohoho!" Kodachi sólo aparece cuando Ranma está cerca, así que aparentemente él llegó a tiempo.

Camino hacia la ventana y veo a sus otras tres prometidas peleando por él. Son afortunadas de que al menos

pruebe sus comidas. Todo el tiempo que invierto en cocinar para él y ni siquiera quiere probar mi comida...

agh, es un imbécil.

Noto que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi siguen peleando, pero Ranma ya no está ahí. Me pregunto si llegará a

tiempo... El timbre suena. No importa. Está retrasado. Y se lo merece.

...

No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Y es un imbécil por provocar eso. Un estúpido, estúpido imbécil. ¿Quién rayos se cree que es? Tratándome como si fuera cualquiera de las otras. Bueno, no lo soy. Y tampoco estoy celosa... en serio no. Puede tener tantas prometidas como quiera. No me importa, no estoy celosa.

Ya debería de haberme acostumbrado. Siempre es lo mismo. Todas las mañanas, días y noches son lo mismo. Por eso odio tanto el día de San Valentín. Porque hoy, las cosas que Ranma me hace me duelen más de lo acostumbrado. Hoy, veo a las parejas besarse y abrazarse; demasiado involucrados en el amor que se tienen como para notar la desgracia de los demás.

Amor.

Antes de que él llegara, los muchachos se ponían de rodillas ante mí, y aquél por el que tuve mil motivos para odiar, fue del que me enamoré perdidamente: Ranma Saotome.

Maldita sea, estoy enamorada. Lo admito. Estoy enamorada del idiota más grande del mundo, y lo odio. Supongo que puedo guardarlo para mí misma. Digo, no es como que alguien pueda escuchar mis pensamientos, así es que por una vez puedo decir mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque sea sólo para mí.

Aunque sea la única que lo sienta, porque estoy segura, Ranma no me ama.

A pesar de que me haya dicho que 'me amaba' en Jusenkyo, nada cambió. De todas formas lo negó, por lo tanto ¿qué diferencia hubo? Digo, si realmente me amara entonces no lo habría negado. Sé perfectamente que decir 'te amo' es algo sumamente difícil, así que una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca, no había ningúna razón para retractarse, a menos que no lo sintiera en verdad.

Acepté seguir con la estúpida boda, para ayudarlo a obtener el agua. Estaba dispuesta a darle mi vida para hacerlo feliz, y una vez más echó todo a perder. Y aún así, lo amo tal como es... mitad chica, mitad vaca, mitad alien, _no me interesa_, y el hecho de que tenga el poder para quebrar mi corazón y volver a unirlo cuantas veces quiera me hace enfurecer, y él lo sabe.

Creo que el fondo, lo considero mi mejor amigo, de una manera extraña, pero es verdad. Cuando se presenta una situación de vida o muerte, Ranma siempre está ahí. Hemos pasado por demasiadas de esas situaciones, y es entonces -justo entonces- cuando pienso que realmente quiso decir eso en Jusenkyo. Si me amara, le entregaría mi corazón, mi alma, todo. Lo besaría hasta perder el sentido, y entonces estos tres años de todos los chefs maniáticos, patinadores desquiciados, monstruos y fantasmas valdrían la pena.

Todo valdría la pena si me amara.

Pero eso nunc va a pasar.

"Sí señor," escucho decirle al maestro en la puerta, mientras se sienta en su escritorio, lejos de mí.

Me mira lleno de pánico. Cuando esos ojos azules me miran, es como si mi mundo girara alrededor suyo, es como si pudiera leer mis emociones, así que antes que suceda, volteo mi mirada bufando. Idiota.

"Como todos saben..." El maestro comienza, "Hoy es día de San Valentín, y tendrán una tarea especial. Hoy, el nombre de todos está escrito en un pedazo de papel dentro de este contenedor. Sacarán un papel, y el nombre de la persona que saquen, será al que le describan sus sentimientos por ella oél en una carta. Así que fórmense todos."

Agh, ¿qué es esto? ¿La escuela primaria? ¡No! ¡Esto es estúpido! Miro a Ranma y ya está en la fila. Probablemente quiere sacar el nombre de Ukyo, o de otra chica, y no puede esperar tener a otra chica más alrededor de su dedo... No me importa, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Finalmente llega mi turno de sacar un papel, miro a Ranma sudando como loco... ¿me pregunto quién le habrá tocado?... Me acercó por el papel y comienzo a desdoblarlo. Me importa un comino quién me toque. Soy amiga de casi todos los chicos de nuestra clase, así que a quién me toque le puedo dar un chocolate y una tarjeta diciendo '¡Que bueno que somos amigos!', o algo así. Digo, no es como que me vaya a tocar...

_Saotome, Ranma._

Oh diablos.

...

Traductor: Jiggly


	3. Mi Falsa Pareja

A/N- Este y todos los capítulos fueron traducidos por Jiggly33

_**A/N-**__Este y todos los capítulos fueron traducidos por Jiggly33. Gracias Jiggly! Todos te amamos :D. La historia original se llama "Until the End of Time" y esta en mis historias. _

_Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_Un Amor Sin Fin_

**(Until the End of Time)**

Lorerom1218

**Capítulo 3: Mi falsa pareja**

**XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

Genial. Simplemente genial. Tenía que tocarme justamente ELLA, de entre todas las chicas. No tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer.

"Oye Ranma," siento un golpecito en mi hombro, "¿Quién te tocó?"

Akane está parada detrás de mí, mirándome fijamente. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy tan nervioso. Digo... yo... yo no puedo decirle... ¡me mataría! Y no puedo decirle que me tocó alguien más... ¡también me mataría!

_Maldición..._

"Eh... bueno... yo... ¿por qué te interesa? Creí que estabas enojada conmigo" Bueno, no tengo algo mejor que decir.

"Cielos, sólo estaba preguntando. No tienes porqué arrancarme la cabeza ¿sabes?" Akane me dice con gesto de enojo.

"¡Cómo si quisiera una estúpida cabeza como la tuya!" Oh diablos, ahí voy de nuevo.

"¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¿lo sabías?"

_Sí, lo sé._ Akane se voltea y comienza a alejarse.

"Entonces... ¿quién te tocó a tí?" Le pregunto tomándola del brazo y haciendo que me mire. Tengo que saber quién le tocó. Debo saber.

"Eh... yo eh..." Se sonroja y retira su brazo, "Me... me... ¡me tocó Gosunkugi!"

¿QUÉ?!

Está mintiendo. Claro que está mintiendo, está jugando conmigo.

**XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

Mentí.

Bueno... ¿qué más podía hacer? '_Ah sí Ranma, me tocaste tú, espero que no te importe que tenga que vaciar mi corazón y mi alma en una estúpida carta para obtener un diez'._ No, no puedo decirle eso. De por sí ya me detesta.

"Síp, el mismo" continúo, "Digo, no sé qué darle, verás él es TAN tierno conmigo"

"Sí claro, si te gustan los tipos raros como él" Me contesta, "No es que te importe pero me tocó Ukyo... y... así es"

¡Ese mentiroso! Claaaro que sí. Bien Ranma, así lo quieres, así será.

"Bueno, no es como si Ryoga estuviera en esta clase, entonces no tengo otra opción", le respondo.

Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

**XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Ryoga? ¿De dónde salió él? Está tratando de darme celos ¿no? Bien. De acuerdo. Esto es un reto, y yo nunca pierdo. _Nunca._

"Ah bueno, si Shampoo estuviera en esta clase, entonces tendría oportunidad de tener una linda pareja para este día", le digo. Ja. Toma eso Tendo.

"No sé," ella dice, "¡Tal vez si Ryoga estuviera aquí tendría a alguien mejor también! Él es tan dulce y considerado, no como _otras_ personas" ¿Acaso está comparándome con Ryoga?!

"Bueno, ¡yo tengo tantas chicas de dónde elegir que no sé por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo!" le digo. Oh rayos, eso salió mal. Muy mal.

"¿Ah sí?" me pregunta. Creo que realmente la hice enojar esta vez. "¡Bien, tal vez debí haberme quedado en Ryugenzawa con Shinnosuke de saber que pensabas así! ¡Él realmente me amaba y no puedo creer que lo

haya dejado por regresar a casa contigo! ¡Te odio Ranma!"

_Auch._

**XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

Rayos. Eso salió mal. Muy mal.

Ahora todo el salón nos mira, y el profesor nos dice que dejemos de pelear como una pareja de casados y nos sentemos. Realmente no quise decir eso, es sólo... él es tan... ah, como sea. Él no quiere saber nada de mí,

así es que yo bien podría no querer saber nada de él.

"Muy bien, todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy es esa carta de San Valentín. ¡A escribir muchachos!" dice el maestro.

Genial. Es genial. Ahora tendré que escribir una carta a Gosunkugi por culpa de Ranma.

Es curioso cómo todo lo que sale mal en mi vida es por su culpa. Es patético... increíblemente _patético_...

"¡No Akane, espera! ¡Es porque no puedo soportar que tú,especialmente tú, me veas débil y patético!"

Esa memoria del Monte Terror regresa a mí, cuando Ranma estaba débil. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Débil o fuerte, siempre habrá alguien que lo quiera tal y como es... y esa soy yo.

Como sea, no voy a hacer esto. Es estúpido. Si le escribo esa carta a Ranma lo único que va a pasar es que va a reirse de mí por el resto de mis días. Prefiero morir antes de que eso pase. Tomaré el cinco.

**XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

Tomaré el cinco.

De ninguna manera le voy a escribir algo a esa estúpida, estúpida marimacho. Se puede largar con Shinnosuke y tener a sus olvidadizos hijos, para lo que me importa.

Wow, sólo pensar en eso me duele. Debo dejar de torturarme...

"Recuerden chicos, está comprobado científicamente que escribir lo que sienten les quitará un gran peso de encima, ¡así que asegúrense de escribir esas cartas muy largas y lindas!" El maestro dice de nuevo.

¿Por qué no se calla el viejo y nos deja escribir en paz? Además, eso no está comprobado científicamente. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, siempre que Ryoga trata de decir sus sentimientos a Akane le escribe una carta,

aunque por alguna razón ella nunca llega a leerla. Es el destino, ella nunca lee sus cartas porque no debe estar con él. Debe estar conmigo. Akane es mi prometida, y va a casarse conmigo, le guste a él o no. Akane es mía,

y de nadie m...

"¡Ran-chan! Oh querido, ¿soy tu pareja? ¡Ahh es el destino!" Ukyo grita con emoción.

Maldita sea, creo que mentí un poco fuerte. Volteo a ver a Akane, y está brillando con un aura azul. Maldición, la hice enojar

de nuevo. Mejor arreglo las cosas antes de que todo esto empeore.

"Mira Ukyo, lo siento mucho pero mi pareja es..."

"¡Ahh, Ran-chan! ¡Está bien, no tienes que repetirlo!" Me interrumpe, "Ojalá tú fueras mi pareja también,

pero me tocó Gosunkugi..."

¿Gosunkugi?! ¡Me mintió! ¡Maldita sea Akane me mintió!

...

Traductor: Jiggly


End file.
